Escaping Love
by isaaurdaneta
Summary: Aglea and Tisias love each other, they struggle when Agleas parents want her to marry a wealthy man named Sebastos. Aglea and Tisias try escape Greece, in their way to find a new town or city, they meet a fairy that will help them all the way. Will they be found? Will they start a perfect new life?


The young Aglea, with long golden hair, magnificent body, emerald eyes and light skin was the most beautiful and sweet woman in the big city of Greece. She came from an important family in town and everybody knew who she was. Her mother, Alexa, and her father, Alkides, were so fortunate to have her as a daughter and were looking for someone to marry her. She had many suitors in the city but none of them were wealthy enough for Agleas parents.

Aglea's hobby was to cook. She made the most delicious apple pie. In every family dinner; her apple pie was always there. One day she decided to do one but she noticed some ingredients were missing so she went to the Towns Center Marketplace. While she was walking through the crowd there, she fell over a man who was carrying a basket full of fruits, which ended up on the ground.

"I am so, so sorry, it wasn't my intention" she said

"It's all right" the man responded. They were silent for a while. Aglea got about 25 fruits from all kinds and put them into the basket. She could feel the crowd of people almost stepping over her, there were so many people, and it was indescribable.

"How much are these?" She asked when she saw he had apples.

"You can take them; I won't charge you for that"

Just before they finished collecting the fruits, she smiled to him. "So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Tisias, my name is Tisias" he responded and then smirked at her.

They talked for a while she helped him sell the fruits. Aglea then realized it was late and that she had to go to prepare the pie for dinner. She left feeling something special, something she had not felt before.

Every day she found an excuse to go to the marketplace just to see him again. Tisias, the tall man with light-brown eyes, dark-brown hair, charismatic and extroverted personality soon became the man Aglea loved. They saw each other every day and did fun things together. Tisias and Aglea became inseparable and were crazy about each other. Although Tisias sold goods at the marketplace for a living and Aglea came from a wealthy family, they felt special when they were together.

One day, when Aglea was in her house, her mother called her.

"Aglea, would you please come here to my bedroom, I need to tell you something," Alexa said.

"Yes mother?" She responded.

"Today some friends of your father and I are coming for dinner, would you please cook the apple pie for tonight? And please be on time and very were a one of the fancy dresses I bought you recently, you will meet someone special tonight. You are meeting your future husband, the future father of your children." Her mother said while she looked in the mirror fitting some of her gowns for the night.

Aglea felt like the entire world just fell into her. Her made no expressions, couldn't believe what was happening, Aglea then felt a tear run through her cheek. She didn't want her mom to see her like that so she turned around. "Ok mother, I will do everything you just asked for". She walked out of the forts of the huge castle and that when she broke into tears, she finally realized what was going to happen and she wanted to see Tisias, she cried all the way to the marketplace where Tisias was found very surprised and scared when he saw Aglea crying the way she was.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" he said in a desperate way while he grabbed her hand and took her they to a place where nobody could see them.

"My parents, my parents want me to marry someone, I am meeting him tonight at a dinner we have home" She told him in a sorrow voice while tears ran down her beautiful face.

"What are you going to do? Are you attending that dinner? You can't go! Are you going?" Tisias said desperately.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Aglea cried.

"Don't cry, let's think and we will figure something out" Tisias told her while hugging her tightly.

"Let me take you somewhere no one can see us or recognize us again, let's escapes together to wherever we can stay together"

"I can go to the dinner and in the late night, Ill scape my mother and fathers fort so we can go as far as we can, trespassing Greece's walls.

She left feeling hopeful and tried to look as if she didn't cry. Aglea prepared the pie, took a long bath and put on her Chinese silk gown, she putted her hair back in a bun that makes her face much prettier. Everything was ready and Agleas parents' friends arrived. With them came the young man who was going to get engaged with Aglea who introduced himself as Sebastos. He was a brown-eyed, tall man and had his hair by his shoulders. Everybody was very smiley except for Aglea; she found nothing to be happy about, she tried to but she couldn't. Alexa, Alkides and their friends had dinner and were amazed by how delicious the apple pie was. They all left the table and Sebastos and Aglea were alone.

They had an awkward silence moment and then Sebastos said, "As I suppose you already know, our families have agreed and I would love if you could be the mother of our children, would you please marry me?"

Aglea impressed by how fast he proposed her had nothing else to say but yes, since she found herself forced to. She felt sad and depressed not because of him proposing to her, because the wedding was never going to happen, but because she would have to leave everything behind in Greece and will have to practically start her life from zero in a new destination she didn't even know.

Aglea was alone in her room, she cried and cried. When she calmed down, she started to think reasonably. She knew her love for Tisias was indescribable and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She knew it was going to be difficult to leave everything behind but it was going to be worth it. She started to prepare everything for her departure from home.

Aglea got some clothes, food and gold she had saved and went to their meeting place where Tisias was waiting for her. Escaping her house was easier than she thought since all the guard was asleep; she just had to be careful and silent.

"Aglea there you are" Tisias said desperately. "For a moment I thought you weren't coming"

"Of course I was coming, how could I live with a man I don't even know, you know I want to be with you!" Aglea said looking not as happy as he expected her to be.

"Are you still sure you want to come, I can see you are sad" Tisias told her hoping she said yes.

"Of course I want to go, I thought about it all night long and here I am, it's just that I will miss my family, but it's fine, I would overcome this" She said.

"Ok Aglea, you will see everything will turn out the way we want it to happen" He said while hugging her tightly.

Aglea and Tisias walked for all the night and when it was the morning, they set up some beds in the ground of the middle of the forest and slept for a small time since animals were around and the sound of breaking wood and animal howls scared them. They walked and walked, barely eating and sleeping.

Three weeks later, they found a fairy, in the middle of nowhere, a place full of trees, no people, no houses, no food, nothing. "Greetings, my name is Puck and if you need help in something, I will try my best to help you, as you have already noticed I am the only one here so you have no other choice than asking me." He said in his mysterious voice. Aglea and Tisias were impressed by how nice he was at first sight, but they really needed someone like Puck to guide them through. "Why are you here, in the middle of nowhere" Aglea asked. "Well, my dear, let's just put it this way, I am trying to escape my horrible master and was hoping I could find someone here." He was small and was all dressed in green, had wings and flew more than what he laid on the ground. Tisias and Puck became very close friends and Aglea felt Tisias didn't even want to talk to her because he was with Puck. The fairy guided them into a town he called Athens.

The last night before arriving, Puck asked, "Maybe I shouldn't ask this but why are you two, young people here in the woods having nowhere to go, are you trying to escape or something?"

"It's a long story", Aglea responded.

"I think we have time" Tisias said.

They both said the whole escaping story from top to bottom. They told Puck they were scared they were going to be found and about having to start their lives from zero. Puck who was a fairy and knew about potions proposed them something.

"I have a potion by which you can be changed with other people; I would change you two with a couple who are wealthy, well known and love each other. When I give you the potion, if I do, you will fall deeply asleep for a month and then wake up being another person, this way you two will have money and nobody will know you once were Aglea and Tisias."

"Puck, could you give us some time to decide on our own?" Aglea said.

"Well of course, I can" Puck said while flying around them with his weird mysterious voice.

Puck and Aglea walked around the woods.

"What do you think about it Aglea, I think it's a wonderful idea, and I deeply trust in Puck" Tisias said with a hopeful voice.

"Well I also think it's a good idea, but what if it doesn't work, what if something goes wrong?" Aglea questioned herself.

"Let's do it, we have no choice other than to face something that could be catastrophic in our lives" Aglea said very sure of what she wanted.

"Something in me says it's going to work," she said.

They arrived at Athens and Puck took Aglea and Tisias to his house. It was small, all made of wood, not luxurious at all. He gave them a potion which contained different ingredients that varied from frogs to roses.

"Tisias, if it doesn't work, I just want you to know that I love you" Aglea said while sad tears fell out of her green eyes.

"Aglea, everything will be fine, don't cry, it makes me really sad to see you cry" Tisias said.

"I love you" Aglea said with a sorrow voice.

"I love you too my dear Aglea" Tisias said, smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Puck gave them a wooden cup full of a pink liquid, which tasted better than what it looked. They fell asleep holding each other's hand, and hoping everything would turn out the way they wanted to. They were going to remember things starting from the moment they woke up from the powerful potion.

A month passed by and Tisias and Aglea woke up in a beautiful castle. Their day passed normally, they didn't remember they had taken a potion but knew the house completely, everything in it, the city, the people, everything. They were as wealthy as Agleas parents and really loved each other. Aglea and Tisias, the couple who escaped their families from Greece, where now in Athens and now knows as Titania and Oberon, king and queen of fairies.


End file.
